Bring me to life
by Mephileshomer
Summary: When Adam a young man finds himself in middle earth, he doesn't remember anything apart from his name, captured by the dark lord and sent to find the one ring, but later freed he sets out to find who he truly is as well as protecting Frodo Baggins, who will destroy the one ring. No slash OC/OC Reviews wanted BUT NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR please i have had enough of them already as is
1. Light Born of darkness

**Lord of the Rings- **

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**Chapter 1 Light born from Darkness**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS AND I DON'T OWN "WHO I AM" IT BELONGS TO MAGNA-FI (underlined)**

** "Where in the name of heaven am I?" groaned a young man that was aged 16, he had brown hair, intelligent blue eyes and was tall. They young man then stood up and growled "Ow! Why are my feet hot?" the young man looked down only to discover that his shoes were burning so he shouted "Yow! HOT HOT!" so he climbed onto a huge rock to get away from the burning sensation in his feet, only to discover a huge horizon that was covered in darkness, with a volcano looming overhead and a tall impenetrable tower was near with a ball of fire sitting on top. The young man suddenly recognized the landscape and widened his eyes in horror, whispering "Mordor!" He suddenly from the corner of his eye noticed a small darting figure moving over the rocks with speed of that of a hare. Adam shouted at the moving figure "Hey you!" the figure took no notice and so the teenager climbed after the moving creature. No sooner than he tried to follow than a loud shriek was heard from overhead, Adam shrieked in pain and agony because of that sound and so hid behind a rock and looked up, seeing a figure cloaked in black riding what appeared to be a large lizard like creature. **

**Unfortunately the shriek that was given earlier was so loud that he alerted several visitors in black wearing only metal gauntlets, Adam couldn't see their faces, the middle figure in black stepped forward and hissed "Who are You?" The young man fearing for his life named himself "Adam" The figure suddenly lurched forwards and grabbed Adam by the throat and asked "Why are you here…Adam?" Adam, being choked slowly by the figure had no choice but to answer as he was in shock and horrified "I don't know, sir I just woke up here!" The figure laughed harshly, Adam was frightened to death, so the figure let go of the terrified teenager and hurled him towards the other figures in black! The leader called out to his friends "Take him to Bara dur!" Adam gulped out loud and shouted "No anywhere but there!" But it was too late as the figures dragged him onto a horse, jet black with furious red eyes and rode off!**

**4 hours later, Adam was in a room with no light with a throne in front of him, Adam growled furiously as he was thrown in "You'll regret this!" However a voice called out to the young man "OH YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO REGRET PASSING THROUGH MY LAND, YOUNG ONE!" Adam froze and his eyes widened and slowly turned around only to be met with a tall figure covered in armour, with a helmet covering his head. Adam gulped, hard he recognized who this was almost instantly "Sauron, the dark lord of Mordor, I take it?" The dark lord laughed with cruelty and lifted himself off his throne and made his way towards Adam. Adam on the other hand was petrified, he had heard of the dark lord, and what he had done to Gollum, what would he do to him? Sauron's iron voice easily filled the room, he questioned "Do you know where you are boy?" Adam nodded silently and quickly to avoid being hurt by Sauron! "Yes, the land of Mordor!" Sauron smiled under his helmet "Well done, young man... you are telling the truth, if you weren't I would have killed you!"**

**Adam started to grow worried "But you are dead, diseased, moved on!" he stuttered, Sauron just laughed and said "I don't move on that easily, young man!" Adam' eyes opened wide and watched as the dark lord walked towards him. Adam read that Sauron was normally seen as an eye of fire with a cat slit for an eye, but never before had he seen Sauron in his true form with armour on. Sauron moved towards Adam slowly and suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You have no need to fear me, boy!" Adam flinched from Sauron's touch; it was like 10 thousand needles injecting a cold harsh chemical into his shoulder. Adam then noted down that when Sauron removed his hand that there was only 1 window in the room, Adam ran towards the window but stopped as the same lizard beast from earlier swooped past screaming, with a black rider on the saddle! Sauron just looked at Adam's attempt and murmured "There is no way of escaping this room, except allowing me to open it for you!" **

**Adam ran towards the door when the dark lord had turned away from him only to discover the door locked, Sauron laughed at Adam's attempts to pull the door open, Adam grimaced and finally gave up. Adam then turned around and snarled "Why do you keep me here?" Sauron answered "My boy, I have heard of you from my ringwraiths that you didn't know where you were and so I have decided that you will work for me to find my treasured one ring!" Adam gulped hard, Sauron wanted him to find the ring and watch as the land all around him descended into darkness. Adam snarled viciously "What do I get in return?" Sauron thought for a moment and replied "You get to lead the Nazgul, instead of the witch king, as he needs to protect my armies!" Adam thought for a moment if there was any chance to survive here it was.**

** Adam turned towards the dark lord and snapped "Fine!" Sauron offered his hand and Adam took it, instantly regretting it, as now a dark cloak placed itself on his shoulder, followed by Iron gauntlets appearing on his hands, finally to complete Adam's decent into darkness, a long sword appeared at his waist. Adam nodded and snarled "When do I start?" Sauron smiled underneath the mask of metal and answered "Right now! " Sauron made Adam look out of the window to see the land of shadows that Sauron controlled, patrolled by Orcs, Trolls, Uruk Hai and god knows what else! Adam then noticed the black riders having trouble with a young horse that was angrily lashing out at every ringwraith, Sauron yelled at them "Wraiths! What is wrong with the horse?" The witch king responded "My lord, she is stubborn, she won't let anyone near her!" Sauron grinned under the mask of iron and turned to Adam and said "Follow me!" **

**The dark lord then bade Adam follow him to the horse that was jet black and snorting, with anger. It was the one that the black riders were having trouble with, Sauron yelled at the wraiths to stop and watch Adam take command of her! "The horse chooses the rider, remember?" Sauron yelled at them, the witch king and the 8 others nodded, however the horse was still pawing the ground with anger but stopped when she noticed Adam draw near to her, she raised her head slightly as Adam stroked her, but then sniffed Adam's hand, Adam laughed at that and replied "You are a very proud creature aren't you?" The horse whinnied with agreement and started to nuzzle Adam's face, lovingly and with care.**

** Sauron then commented with his voice of iron "She seems to like your scent as a rider!" Adam answered "I don't know how to ride a horse though!" Sauron thought for a moment again and allowed his iron voice to speak again "She will obey you...Adam!" Adam sighed and silently walked out the door, which surprisingly opened for him and his horse. Orc soldiers awaited the rider's commands including Adam's. The lead orc shouted at the gatekeepers "OPEN THE GATE YOU SCUM, THE NAZGUL WILL FIND THE RING!" Adam readied his horse who pawed the ground underneath her hoof, Adam whispered into her ear "Easy girl, you'll know when I want to go!" All of a sudden Adam's horse jerked upwards, causing Adam to pull on the reins shouting "WOAH GIRL!" The horse however had no intention of taking commands from a 16 year old boy, and reared up again! Adam just whispered silently in the end to calm her "Calm down girl...calm down!"**

** Amazingly the horse calmed and so Adam stroked her, with his gauntlet, she adored his touch and snorted with satisfaction, an orc appeared beside Adam and snarled "Ready to go….sir?" Adam growled at the orc "Just open the gates…soldier!" Soon after the black gate opened and the ringwraiths rode off with Adam in front, searching for the one ring, Sauron watched from Bara dur whispering "Soon I will be reunited with you…my treasure!" Adam on the other hand was filled with curiosity and when the black riders stopped at the land of Rohan, Adam asked about his horse "Where did she come from?" The ringwraiths told him "We found her galloping through Mordor at the speed of a shadow and managed to catch her with the help of the witch king, however no matter how many times we tried to tame the wild horse, she just wouldn't submit, so we called her Shade, the untamed!" Adam nodded at these words believing them to be true!**

**The ringwraiths then asked the teenager "The question is how you tamed her…Adam?" Adam shook his head and answered "I actually do not know how!" The ringwraiths understood Adam's words, they knew that he was telling the truth, almost immediately though a snort of anger came from Adam's horse, all the ringwraiths turned around and saw a lone bandit try and steal Shade, soon afterwards Adam leapt into action and yelled at the bandit, the bandit noticed Adam coming towards him with his long sword drawn and stood his ground, drawing out a large axe, Adam sighed with annoyance and cut into the bandit, knocking him down and decapitated him! The ringwraiths were shocked by the teenager's skill and hissed "Well done, not many have pulled off those moves since the witch king arrived!" Shade watched silently as her master talked to the other riders and so she moved over to meet the other horses.**

**As soon as the riders had finished having a rest, they hauled themselves onto their horses again, with the exception of Adam though as Shade bent down to allow him to get on, the riders were proud with Adam taming Shade and galloped off, with Adam in pursuit of them, they searched everywhere including Rohan, the misty mountains and even every last single village that lay before them, until they reached a small land, which was called The Shire, Adam's eyes opened and said "Wait! I sense something, a presence never felt before!" The lead ringwraith agreed and hissed "He's right, I feel something as well!" **

**Meanwhile when the ringwraiths and Adam reached the destination of hobbiton, the seven split up to search for the carrier of the one ring, Adam growled an order "Meet me at the end of this land!" The ringwraiths understood and rode off separately, Adam pulled his cloak off his head and smiled, He knew who was carrying the one ring, Frodo Baggins, a hobbit, all he had to do was find the group he travelled with, so Adam rode off on Shade, grabbing the reins and whispered "This way, girl!" Shade obeyed and galloped off. Adam smiled as his horse galloped along and slowed her down and took off his gauntlet and stroked her properly along her back, the horse shook herself, as she was happy but flinching as Adam's warm hand touched her cold body, she grew to love it and sniffed Adam's hand when he brought it up to her face, she accepted it and nuzzled it! Adam grinned with satisfaction and hauled himself onto his horse and made his horse go into a gallop towards the farmlands of Hobbiton**

**While Adam was riding he noticed someone moving at the side of him, he turned around and snarled "WHO'S THERE?" strangely there was no one to be seen, so Adam continued and urged his horse forward, Shade understood Adam's instructions. But soon Adam stopped and his eyes widened and bent his head down to the young horse's ear and whispered "Don't look now girl, but I think we are being followed by bandits!" Shade snorted with anger and pawed her hoof into the ground; Adam understood her anger and muttered "I know!" Immediately afterwards, Adam asked "Hungry?" The horse neighed with honesty and Adam grinned "I thought you might be!" Adam guided her to a ford where she drank and ate pieces of grass, while Adam bit into bread and meat, soon afterwards Adam climbed back on her and moved her away from the ford and covered their tracks, so that the hobbits wouldn't notice that they would have been here! **

**Adam meanwhile was galloping along when he noticed Shade rear up again causing Adam to pull on the reins, as a small number of bandits appeared in front of him and tried to steal Shade, Adam roared with fury that would have made a cave troll scared and drew his sword, a bandit made an attempt of knocking Adam off Shade but Adam thrust his sword into the man's chest, impaling and killing him instantly. Next a young man the same age of Adam appeared and drew a knife, launching himself at Adam realizing too late that Shade didn't take stranger's likely and was flattened by the horse's hooves. Finally the last bandit made an attempt of running away; Adam sighed and made Shade go into a gallop, charging at the last bandit and with one thrust of his long sword, like last time impaling the bungling bandit, and with his horse running down the bandit too. Adam then sheathed his sword and looked down at Shade who stared straight ahead, Adam then whispered "You were very brave back there, I'm proud of you!" Shade opened her eyes surprised at what the teenager said and inside her soul she felt that this boy would protect her through thick and thin to the bitter end!**

** Adam soon heard a few voices from down the road and smiled, whispering "There you are!" As luck would have had it a small gang of hobbits were crossing the path of the woods, when all of a sudden, the hobbit, who looked the most weariest, shouted "Get off the road!" and so the 4 hobbit's ran off the road and his underneath a hill, 30 seconds afterwards Adam arrived breathing lightly so that they wouldn't be aware of his presence. However the 4 were aware of Adam's presence and was being quiet! Adam however suddenly felt a strange presence, he tried to shake the presence off him, but it stayed, Adam smiled, the ring was around here somewhere, he would find the damn ring and return home! All of a sudden a bag was thrown to the left causing Adam to yell telepathically to the other ringwraiths "They're HERE!" So Adam pulled Shades reins to charge into the direction the bag was thrown; only to discover only vegetables in the bag, the ringwraiths appeared beside Adam and whispered, deadly "Where is the ring, Adam?" Adam growled and slowly hauled himself back onto Shade, "I'll tell you where, escaping to BREE!" The ringwraiths shrieked with anger and rode off in a direction towards Bree, Adam however had a different thought running through his head, the hobbits were heading for Bree that meant they would have to use a ferry. The realisation hit Adam like a thunderbolt and urged Shade fast towards Buckleberry ferry **

**Adam pushed the young horse to charge towards the Brandybuck River, where he found the 4 hobbit's with Frodo trailing behind, with the fat hobbit shouting "Come on Frodo!" Adam suddenly grinned sadistically and charged at Frodo, unfortunately Frodo was faster and leapt onto the ferry, Adam watched, scowling at the hobbit's ferry, keeping his eye on Frodo, Frodo watched with horrified eyes, as Adam pulled off the cloak off his head and shouted "YOU WON'T GET FAR, RINGBEARER!" The fat hobbit shouted back "Leave Mr Frodo alone, DEMON!" Adam was taken aback in shock and growled at the portly hobbit! Adam screamed furiously at the riders behind himself "LETS GO!" About 5 hours later Adam and the black riders came upon Bree, with Adam smashing the doors wide open and telling the 3 riders who followed him to search everywhere, but one of the black riders was drawn the inn called 'The prancing pony' Adam walked to the door of the inn and kicked it open, drawing out his long sword and telling the other to follow him! **

**Adam sent the riders upstairs while he, himself went to the other rooms to see if he could find the ringbearer, all of a sudden a loud shrieking from the black riders was heard, Adam heard beds being overturned and horses furiously pawing the ground now, including his own, Adam ran upstairs only to find the beds empty with no trace of the hobbits. Soon after the riders leapt onto their horses along with Adam and rode away from the inn and onto the road again, two days later the witch king arrived and snarled at Adam "You led my friends on a wild goose chase, Adam, where is the ring?" Adam growled "It's moving fast, towards…!" All of a sudden the witch king noted the hobbits direction, at the same time Adam and the witch king both exclaimed "RIVENDELL!" **

**Adam and the witch king leapt onto their horses and rode with the others towards weathertop, where they thought the hobbits would stop for the night, when they got there though they could only see mist and fog, Adam growled "LOST THEM!" The witch king then looked up and shouted at his comrades including Adam "NO…NOT YET!" Adam looked up at the guard post and saw a little fire burning on weathertop when all of a sudden it was put out! Adam just laughed "The fools have decided to light a fire, no matter let's go!" Adam leapt off his horse and, following the 9 ringwraiths, Adam and the ringwraiths found the hobbit's alone and petrified beyond all belief Adam and the 9 drew their swords, with Adam snarling "At last, we've finally caught up with you BAGGINS!" The portly hobbit stood in front of the 10 riders and shouted "BACK YOU DEVILS!" **

**Adam just sighed and turned to the witch king who replied with a gesture "After you!" Adam leapt forward and slammed his sword into the hobbit, throwing him backwards against the wall, the next two stood together but the witch king pushed them apart leaving only Frodo left unprotected, immediately the witch king telepathically said in the riders heads including Adam "Leave this to me!" However when the witch king approached the terrified hobbit, the hobbit disappeared as he was wearing the one ring, that allowed him to turn invisible, although Adam and the riders could clearly see the hobbit, the witch king then attempted to pluck the ring from Frodo's hand, only for the hobbit to withdraw, with a swish of air the witch king brought a dagger down into Frodo's stomach! Frodo screamed beyond any pain, the witch king didn't withdraw the dagger until he heard a shout of a man, with a long sword and a blazing torch.**

** The riders scrambled away from the torch except Adam who snarled "GET OUT OF THE WAY RANGER!" The ranger just shouted back at the young teenager "LEAVE THESE HOBBITS ALONE!" Adam didn't take that lightly and brought his sword down, only to be met by the ranger's sword; Adam's face was then met with a punch knocking him out for a while, with blood pouring from his nose. After what seemed forever Adam woke up alone, with his sword, in the hands of the ranger and with him tied up by the hobbit's with the exception of Frodo who was still screaming from the wound given earlier, the ringwraiths including the witch king were gone. The portly hobbit then snarled "HE'S UP STRIDER!" Adam just smiled and laughed "Strider, is that your name eh… well 'strider' why do you lead this rag tag group of hobbits towards Rivendell, you do know that the odds are against you!" **

**Soon afterwards Strider thrust his fist into Adam's stomach causing Adam to cough up blood violently, snarling "You little…." Strider then shouted at Adam "FRODOD BAGGINS WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR WRAITHS, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NO WRAITH BUT A TEENAGE MAN!" Adam shouted back "TORTURE ME KILL ME YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FOR THE INFORMATION!" Strider was taken aback; he had never thought he'd see the day when an enemy said those words to him, so he thrust his fist into Adam again, but this time with massive results. The hobbits and Strider watched as Adam screamed in pain as black mist left his eyes, returning his eyes to be a natural blue colour, as well as this they heard a horse whinny with worry for its master, but soon afterwards the horror stopped and Adam looked up with bloodshot eyes.**

**Adam however suddenly felt sorry for the hobbit that was stabbed and asked "Is he all right?" the portly hobbit and the other two were shocked, the one who tracked them to the Brandybuck River was showing sympathy… why? Strider then walked towards the teenager and bent down to his level "What's your name, young one?" Adam answered "Adam! I was captured by the Dark lord and made to serve him, but it seems that his presence is gone… sir!" Strider smiled and ruffled Adam's hair "Well you are among friends here!" the portly hobbit snarled at Strider "How do we know that we can trust him now?" **

**Adam turned to face the hobbit, glaring at him and shouted "BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE YOUNG HOBBIT!" The hobbit was taken aback and just glared at Adam, who then shouted "Our names are Sam, Merry and Pippen!" Strider then took Adam's ropes off so suddenly Adam got up and took his sword from Strider who asked him "What will you do now… Adam?" Adam turned to face Strider and smiled at his new friend "I won't go with those creatures anymore… Strider… I will come with you!" Sam was shocked never had he thought that a ringwraith would say those words before! Strider was momentarily put out of place as well but his eyes opened and shouted "Down Adam!" as Strider had noticed a black horse riding their way! Adam shook his head and allowed the horse to go nearer to him; amazingly the horse slowed down and nuzzled Adam's face, lovingly. Pippen remarked "That's one of the rider's horses, why is she so interested in Adam?" Strider nodded and looked at Adam with a questioning look**

** Adam grinned at Strider, "This is Shade, She's my horse, she won't hurt anyone now, will you girl?" The horse nuzzled Adam's neck a bit more to show adoration, Strider then smiled "She's a fine horse Adam; you better take care of her!" All of a sudden Adam heard shrieking and with his eyes, widened whispered "They are coming!" Strider then pulled Frodo onto his shoulder and carried him through the woods with Merry, Pippen, Sam, with Adam riding Shade. Soon after they reached a clearing and met a young elf, Arwen, who seemed to be on good terms with Strider, as she was his beloved, Arwen then turned her eye on Adam who was on horseback and asked "Who's this?" Strider answered for him "Adam, an agent of Mordor, now turned friend!"**

**Adam shouted at Strider "An agent of HIM?" Strider then shook his head and replied with a look and said "Sorry!" Adam growled at Strider "Better!" Arwen then struck out at Adam with her sword, stopping only inches from his face, Strider watched with shock as Adam drew his finger along the blade and smiled "It's sharp, very good for a young elf, in these dark times you never know what may attack you" Arwen growled at Adam "Sooner or later I could kill you Adam!" Adam then had a stern look on his face, as Arwen drew the blade away from Adam's face, but not before slowly but softly stroking it along his left side of his face, causing Adam to flinch a little! Strider then heard a scream from the witch king telepathically in his mind as well as Adam's "ADAM, YOU HAVE BETRAYED US, WITH THE RINGBEARER YOU WILL DIE ALSO AS WELL AS YOUR HORSE, RUN IS THE OPTION I AM GIVING TO YOU!" Adam gulped hard, but Shade started to panic making Adam grab her reins and sooth her, finally calming her down!**

**Adam then spoke to his horse calmly and rather tenderly "I will not let anyone, Orc, uruk hai, troll or ringwraith hurt you, my girl I will keep you safe!" Shade was startled by Adam's response to the witch king's threat to kill her and her master but immediately understood what he meant and allowed him to get on her back, as well as whinnying with happiness that her master would always protect her, she thought in her mind "I think I'm beginning to have feelings for this boy!" Adam noticed that she was thinking and asked "What are you thinking about girl?" Shade then responded by throwing her head back showing that she was thinking about nothing! Strider then said "She looks like she wants to ride!" Arwen said "Adam, can you ride her?" Adam laughed "Ride? I tamed her!" **

** Arwen looked at Strider who nodded, Adam then noticed Frodo's breathing had changed and interrupted by asking "I'd hate to break this moment but shouldn't we get Frodo to Rivendell?" Arwen noticed and helped Frodo onto her horse, and rode off with the hobbit! Strider was filled with fear for his beloved, so Adam looked down and saw Strider's face filled with worry so Adam opened his mouth "Strider… let me go look after her and Frodo, she'll be trapped by the 9!" Strider nodded and so did Sam surprisingly, Adam then looked at Sam and smiled "I will protect Frodo ok?" Sam nodded again and said "Go on, show the riders that you aren't controlled by anyone!" Adam turned Shade to the direction Arwen charged off to and charged after her to help her out, when Adam caught up with Arwen she was already being chased by the 9 riders of Mordor, one of the riders, evidently the witch king tried to reach for Frodo although Adam turned his horses reins and rammed Shade into the witch king's horse, shouting "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"**

** The witch king turned around and noticed Adam, drew his sword and tried to slash at Adam. Adam noticed this and drew his horse away in time! The witch king however did not give up trying to kill the teenager and yanked his reins to chase Adam and his horse, Adam noticed this and guided Shade to Arwen's destination, but the witch king easily caught up and tried to slash again at Adam, only aiming for his head this time! Adam yelled with shock and ducked with speed of that of a falcon diving at its prey! Adam pulled his head up again to see the witch king appear in front of him barging his horse into Shade, Adam was shocked and angry by his action, that could have killed her, and angrily thrust his sword into the Witch king's shoulder, causing him to shout with anger and draw his horse away from Adam, who managed to catch up with Arwen in the end, Arwen's eyes widened and said "Thanks!" **

**Adam just growled "We aren't out of the woods yet!" He pointed ahead to reveal a pack of goblins, presumably sent by the dark lord, charge towards Adam and Arwen, Adam just muttered "Out of my way!" Adam and Arwen spurred their horses onwards and ploughed through them with Adam shouting "THIS ISN'T WAR, THIS IS SPORT!" Arwen laughed at Adam's joke but shrieked "LOOK OUT!" Adam turned around to reveal a black iron clad fist heading for his head; he ducked the punch and threw the goblin off snarling "HERE IS WHERE YOU GET OFF!" But by that time the ringwraiths caught up again and mentally shrieked in Adam's mind "KILL THE RINGBEARER AND GIVE US THE RING, BOY!" Adam shouted back "YOU WON'T CONTROL ME, YOU NEVER HAD CONTROL OVER ME AND YOU NEVER WILL CONTROL ME!" Shade snorted, showing agreement with Adam's shouts and carried on its due course to the river. **

**"This is who I am**

**Not a shadow of who I want to be**

**Try to understand**

**That this is what you made me**

**And you're not ever gonna change me"**

**In that time Arwen had crossed the river and called to Adam "Hurry!" Adam understood and crossed the river of Rivendell and watched as when the riders tried to cross the river only for Arwen to say a few elvish words and watched silently with Adam as the riders were swept away from the clearing that Adam and Arwen were on with their horses, Adam and Arwen then rode away with Frodo, who was fading fast! Arwen took Frodo to her father, Elrond and watched as Elrond worked his skill upon Frodo, as soon as Frodo was healed, Elrond turned his attention to Adam and asked who he was "My name is Adam…my lord!" Elrond smiled as Arwen had told him about Adam saving Frodo earlier and replied "Thank you Adam for saving the ringbearer earlier!" **

**Adam shrugged his shoulders and answered "I couldn't let the witch king take him alive!" Elrond then looked at Shade and said sternly "Your horse Adam… she is from Mordor… however she is cursed, she is actually a human!" Adam's eyes opened "A human… you mean like me?" Elrond nodded "Do you want me to change her back to her human form?" Adam smiled and looked at his horse and told her "It's your choice…not mine! "To Adam's astonishment the Shade showed true adoration to the boy who had saved her life three times by nuzzling him, to show her answer, Adam told Elrond "She does!" Elrond smiled and took Shade by the reins and took her to a room with a bed and so Adam waited as Elrond worked on his horse. 2 hours later Adam was still waiting and so Strider appeared with the other 3 hobbits and a wizard covered in grey with a long white beard, who asked "Is that Adam"**

** Adam answered "Yes, my name is Adam!" The wizard came over and shook his hand "Thanks for taking care of Frodo, my name is Gandalf!" Adam shook his hand back "Nice to meet you, sir!" Sam tugged on Adam's cloak; Adam looked down as Sam asked "Frodo…" To which Adam replied "Is resting Sam!" Sam thanked Adam for saving his friend and watched as Adam continued his talk with Gandalf "So they say that you came from the dark lord Adam, is that so?" Gandalf asked with a stern face, Adam nodded silently and replied "Yes, but I have learnt the error of my past, Gandalf I beg of you please forgive me!" Gandalf smiled "I forgive you, young one, not many have been tortured for information by the dark lord and survived!" Adam growled "With the exception of one!" Gandalf recognized Adam's angry look, they had both known what or who was scampering out of Mordor! **

** Adam was then called by Elrond "She's ready, and she wants to see you!" Adam excused himself from Gandalf, Strider and the other three hobbit's and walked into the room that Shade was in, only for him to be met with a young girl with pale blue eyes and black hair! Adam gulped hard and only opened his mouth to say "Hello!" The girl immediately replied "Hello, my rider!" Adam was puzzled, 'my rider' Adam thought silently until he was brought back to his senses by the girl pushing herself into his chest, Adam couldn't help but smile and hugged her hard, placing his head on hers. Soon after the hug Adam pulled himself together and asked "Who are you?" The girl laughed with happiness "My dear young Adam, don't you recognize me?" Adam soon recognized her laughed hard, with her placing her head onto Adam's neck whispering as though frightened "I was so scared of the 9 about to kill you!" Adam just lifted her head up and answered "You shouldn't have been, the 9 didn't come even close to killing me plus I wouldn't have let anything happen to you!"**

**The young girl looked up at Adam and asked "Really?" Adam nodded in reply, causing the young girl, which was his horse to wrap her arms around Adam's chest and press her cold body towards his warmth. Adam felt her cold body touch his and he shivered but only for a moment and returned the hug. Adam then realised something "Sauron knows I have betrayed him hasn't he?" The young woman nodded and answered "He knew the moment when you started talking to the ranger!" Adam was perplexed by this and silently remarked "Whatever happens, if Sauron regains the one ring, I will never ever let anything happen to you alright?"**

**The girl smiled and launched herself at Adams lips, with hers touching his, Adam was shocked yet, relaxed and returned the kiss, all of a sudden she stopped and blushed, watching Adam's reaction. Adam smiled down at her and pulled her towards him and hugged her again and smiled, remarking "I told you that I would be proud of you and now I am!" Elrond entered the room and announced that there was a council going on and that he would like Adam to join! Adam excused himself but lightly kissed her forehead "I'll be back soon ok?" She nodded but called Adam when he was about to leave "Adam, please call me Lilia!" Adam turned around and smiled at her "Alright, goodbye Lilia!" and walked away out of the room and into the council room where he was met with a large group of yells almost blasting him out of the room, Adam just smiled to himself thinking "Yeah they're arguing already" Adam entered and suddenly they all calmed down!**

**Gandalf then noticed Adam entering the room and shouted "Friends, our new member has arrived!" All heads turned to face Adam, who placed himself in the chair next to Frodo and Gandalf, away from Elrond, as he feared that Elrond didn't trust him yet! Adam then asked the young hobbit "Are you ok, Frodo?" Frodo replied with "Yes thanks for asking, Adam!" Frodo then asked "Adam, why did you save my life?" Adam smiled and replied to Frodo "I can't let the ring fall into the hands of people like the dark lord; otherwise Middle- Earth may not exist without peace!" Gandalf nodded at Adam's comment and said "Which is why Adam, you will go with whoever is chosen!" Adam's eyes opened and turned to face Gandalf "You…are…. Kidding me… right?" Gandalf shook his head and replied "No I am not, young man!" **

**Adam slumped down in his chair and brought his hand to his temples, massaging them and groaned "And who is going?" Gandalf laughed "Adam, I am going, Boromir son of the Stewart of Gondor is going, Legolas prince of the Elven wood, Gimli son of Gloin, Aragorn or strider as you refer him, Frodo, Sam, Pippen and Merry!" Adam rose up and announced "Excuse me, my companions!" Adam walked away and then started to run away, with tears in his eyes! Soon afterwards Frodo and Lilia started to look for him finding him near the forest area standing over a waterfall with a look of anger in his eyes, while thinking "Who was I going to be, and just what was I born to do?". Lilia called Adam's name, causing Adam to jump and turn round as Lilia rushed towards him and cried into his shoulder "Where have you been, me and Frodo were worried about you!" Adam replied rather bluntly "I can't go back there! Sauron will surely kill me and the one who carries the ring!"**

**Frodo then angrily remarked "Adam, you can both come with us and face death like a man, or alternately you can die like a coward, what's your choice?" Adam was shocked and hurt by Frodo's comment and sighed "Face death like a man!" Lilia's face grew proud of her former rider's instinct and kissed him on the cheek, Frodo was shocked as well as Adam as Lilia walked off laughing with happiness. When Lilia left, Frodo commented "She just kissed you…" Adam scratched the back of his head and remarked on the comment made by his friend "Lucky day!" While Frodo was saying his goodbyes to his uncle Bilbo, Adam was saying his goodbyes to Lilia, whom asked about how long the journey would be. To which Adam replied "As long as it takes me to destroy him!" Lilia suddenly had tears starting to show in her eyes, believing Adam wouldn't come back, alive Adam spotted these and wiped her eyes with his hand and smiled saying "Don't cry Lilia, I will be back as soon as you know it!"**

**When Adam turned to leave Lilia called out Adam's name, so Adam turned to face her and asked "What is it?" Lilia sobbed quietly, I know that I was a horse to you earlier, but when you saved me from those bandits earlier, I recently thought in my mind about having a mate….you could be him!" Adam's eyes opened at that and stumbled away in shock murmuring" So that's why you wouldn't speak to the male horses, you wanted me!" Lilia turned away in tears but Adam marched towards her and turned her to face him, her blue eyes against his strong blue eyes. Adam finally commented "Lilia, please can you let me think about this… It's very positive that you asked me but I need to think about it alright?"**

**But Lilia sobbed softly and leapt into Adam, tackling him, and making him land on the ground, Adam noticed Lilia sobbing and comforted her by pulling her body towards his and smiled "Lilia, look at me, I will not die! I will live for you, Lilia, trust me; my friends will look after me, WE WILL SUCCEED!" Lilia moved away from Adam and smiled, but placed her head onto his chest and muttered "Just… stay safe!" Adam looked down and nodded and turned away from Lilia, but sighed and ran back, kissed her and shouted while running off "Love you Lilia… I hope!" Lilia stood still for a moment, only for Arwen to appear next to her, Lilia smiled while whispering "Boys, how dense can they be?" Arwen nodded with agreement and guided Lilia back to her room, where they both watched the 7 fellowship, Adam and Aragorn go off on their journey, both noticed Adam was the last to leave; Aragorn came back for him and asked "You love Lilia don't you?" **

**Adam turned and nodded quickly and truthfully, Aragorn laughed causing Adam to mutter "Yes ha, ha very funny!" Aragorn then put his arm around Adam's shoulder and commented "When you will be back Adam, she'll be waiting….In the bedroom HA HA HA!" Adam's face reddened and so he turned to face Aragorn, who quickly realised his mistake, muttered "Ohhhh dear!" and took off with Adam chasing after Aragorn shouting "I'll never forgive you for that you bully, get back here!" Aragorn ran past Boromir and Frodo shouting while laughing "Help! Enraged teenage boy!" Frodo then commented, while Adam was catching up to the ranger "If I was Aragorn, I would definitely be afraid right now!" Boromir nodded and watched with shocked eyes as Adam was slowly yet surely catching up with Aragorn, shouting "You Bully, you Scoundrel, you… RANGER FIEND!" **


	2. Proof of Existence

**Lord Of the Rings- Bring me to Life**

**Chapter 2 Proof of Existence and Identity**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS AND I DON'T OWN "WHO I AM" IT BELONGS TO MAGNA-FI (underlined)**

**Adam was still chasing Aragorn despite all of the apologies that came from Aragorn's lips; Gimli chuckled at Adam's anger and commented "All for love, that boy has no knowledge!" Adam stopped when Gimli said those words and turned around, looking straight at his new target, Gimli muttered "Oh Durin!"Adam charged at Gimli, so he hid behind Gandalf, who stopped Adam in his tracks of becoming a dwarf murderer. Gandalf laughed "He did not mean it, young man just don't listen, you are honestly always getting wound up don't you?" Adam narrowed his eyes, but nodded and turned to chase Aragorn again, only for him to become shocked as Aragorn had disappeared over the hill, Adam cursed violently and began running again after the ranger who had teased him for so long! **

**After Adam had finished chasing after Aragorn, Gandalf called for a rest and stopped at the foot of Caradras, the White Mountains covered in snow! While Pippen and Merry practiced sword skills with Boromir, Frodo, Sam and Adam had a little talk with each other, the most questions asked is where Adam came from and why he had come here! The answer to their question however was "I can't remember!" Sam then deduced that Adam was suffering under temporary amnesia although parts of his memory were still in place as one another. Frodo comforted Adam in the truth that his memory would return for the final key battle against Sauron, although Adam wasn't so sure about it! Suddenly Legolas detected a large flock of what had seemed to be birds coming this way and cried out "Crebain from Dunland!" Aragorn shouted at the members to hide and so the gang did, Adam hid with Aragorn and watched as the birds went by and flew away from the hidden party.**

**Adam however noticed a lone bird, still squawking its razor like bird call, Adam took his chance and grabbed the pathetic creature and took a good look at it, the bird was jet black with a red beak and a white underbelly, with red eyes glaring at Adam, to make him intimidated. Adam however didn't fall for the birds intimidation and managed to sooth the bird, calming it by rubbing its plumage, Aragorn nodded his head at Adam's thinking but made Adam let the bird go, when all the Crebain had gone, however when Adam let it go, it just wouldn't go. Adam tried everything by whispering "Scram, vamoose, fly away!" The bird however stayed in the bushes with Adam and leapt onto Adam's shoulder pressing its head into his, Adam was shocked and surprised at how much happiness the bird was in and let it be there for a while! **

**Gandalf muttered when the birds had disappeared from sight "Spies from Saruman!" Adam nodded and murmured "The path south is being watched!" Gandalf then cried out "We must take the path of Caradras" Adam looked up at the snowy mountains, cracked his neck and grinned "Ready!" Frodo took one look at Adam and sighed "If only you knew how much you are getting into, Adam!" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Adam's earlier comment and commented "Ready for avalanches?" Adam snarled and groaned at the ranger who would become king "I HATE YOU!" Aragorn nodded and laughed "I know, it's the way of being a ranger!" Gimli chuckled at Adam's twitching face, but soon stopped after Adam was still twitching for a while and said "I think we've lost Adam!" Frodo gave Adam a nudge, and so suddenly Adam came back to normality and choked "I AM SO DEAD!" Boromir then came up and ruffled Adam's hair, only for Adam to shake off the hand ruffling his hair and growled, bearing his teeth "OFF! THE! HAIR!"**

**Boromir immediately noticed the young Crebain, who was happily perched on Adam's shoulder, and shouted "ADAM...!" Adam said "I know, but it's tame! Aragorn agrees!" Boromir looked at Aragorn, who nodded his head whilst smiling at the bird that was still nuzzling into Adam's shoulder cawing softly! Gandalf spoke sternly to Adam "You better let her go Adam; it looks like it wants to be free!" Adam understood and let her leap into his arm; Adam then smiled at the little red eyed bird and commented "You're free from all evil, go on FLY!" The Crebain took flight and so Adam watched as the young bird flew all over the place before gliding off into the distance, Frodo came up to Adam and commented "For a young man you certainly have a way with taming wild animals and birds!" Adam smirked at Frodo's words and questioned "But the question is, how I tame each and every one of them?!"**

**Finally they started going up the mountains and almost immediately Sam was immediately lost in the snow so Adam pulled him out with the help of Frodo, Adam laughed "If you sink like that in water, I'll be surprised if you make it through winter!" Sam growled at Adam "You really are annoying, aren't you!" Adam grinned and nodded, slowly walking away before he fell into a huge amount of snow shouting "SAM YOU JINXED ME, NO WONDER I FIND YOU ANNOYING TOO!" Sam and Frodo ran to their new friend's aid and with the help of Merry and Pippen, Adam was pulled out with snow covering him from head to toe. Adam was shuddering like hell, and Gandalf noticed this, as well as Aragorn so they had a rest for a while with Adam getting over his incursion with middle Earth's snowy mountains, Gandalf then heard something over the wind that passed over the mountains and shouted "Into the side hurry!" Adam looked up and noticed a huge amount of snow and rocks head towards the group, Frodo was in shock looking up at the avalanche, Adam noticed this and shouted "FRODO!" Frodo was thrown out of the way by Adam, who was unlucky as the snow and rocks covered him.**

**As soon as the avalanche was completed, Aragorn, Frodo, Legolas and Boromir ran to Adam's aid and found the teenager, with no injuries but was knocked out, Aragorn and Gandalf had no choice but to withdraw from Caradras, and to use the road to Moria, Frodo however had a strange feeling that Adam and him had met before, within his mind, he made it up to be a fond friend of the young teenager who couldn't remember his past! Pippen asked Frodo "The question is WHERE he actually came from?" Merry nodded as he too never knew the identity of Adam, as did Sam and Aragorn. When they stopped for a rest Frodo went to check on Adam and slumped next to him, whispering "I hope you are alright Adam!" Aragorn followed Frodo and was shocked as Frodo covered Adam up with the spare cloak that was brought along with them! Aragorn appeared behind Frodo and asked why he did that, Frodo answered his question by saying "He's my friend, he protected me, and so I will protect him!" **

**Sooner or later they reached the end of the mountains, but afterwards a howl was heard across the wind, Legolas heard it with his ears as well as Gandalf, who muttered "Wargs, the wolves of Isengard, probably sent to keep us off the road to Moria, we shouldn't let their lack of mind fool us, and they are a beastly creature!" Wargs appeared left and right so Aragorn used his long sword and Gandalf his magic, while Legolas kept an eye on the alpha, which was a huge, hulking, black furred Warg. Wargs were taken down left and right by Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf while Frodo picked off one or two that headed for Adam's unconscious form, Sam however was defending Merry and Pippin from the alpha Warg but were having no luck, until Frodo stabbed the wretched creature from behind. The Warg gave out a yell of anguish and back kicked Frodo onto the unconscious form of Adam, who finally woke up and noticed the calamity happening all around him!**

**Adam charged at the Warg and leapt onto its back, plunging his sword deep into its spine, snarling "WELCOME TO MIDDLE- EARTH WOLF BOY!" The Warg roared with aggression and leaped all over the place, bucking like a mule trying to get Adam off its back! Legolas noticed the Hobbits peril and shot two arrows at the Warg, killing the demented wolf, stone cold dead! Adam toppled off the Warg yelling at its dead body "And that's how we do things back in my home!" The remaining Wargs were chased off by all of the fellowship together. Adam shouted "Anyone injured?" The whole Fellowship shook their heads and so Adam answered, whilst clasped his hands together "Good, let's start the trek to Moria shall we?" Gandalf smiled at Adam's enthusiasm and led the group onwards with Adam comforting Frodo, about nearly being killed earlier! **

**As soon as they reached Moria, they stopped for a rest, Adam fell asleep, with Sam watching over him with Merry when all of a sudden Adam woke up screaming, as he had woken up from a nightmare "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE DARK!" Gandalf noticed Adam's eyes and they were filled with the truth, Adam had seen something that would come at them in the future and Adam was not willing to talk about the nightmare, and was relaxing for a little while, away from the pool that was opposite the door to Moria, Gimli sat by him and asked "What was it you saw lad?" Adam just answered "A creature from the deepest depths of fire!" Gimli didn't understand what Adam meant and called Aragorn to help calm Adam's nerves, Aragorn strode to Adam's destination and ruffled Adam's head and said "Are you sure you are alright, Adam?" Adam nodded with determination and watched with Aragorn as Gandalf chanted incantation after incantation to open the door to darkness!**

**1 hour later and Gandalf was still trying, Adam groaned "How long has it been since the last time he thought of a good password?" Sam answered "I think it was 15 minutes ago!" Aragorn and Gimli nodded at Sam's answer, but drew their eyes to the pool, Legolas had seen something in the water, and Adam had seen it too and whispered, To his friends, being aware that there was something living in the water "Frodo, Merry, Pippin Get away from the water!" Pippin asked why, and as soon as he asked that question a humongous tentacle reached out and grabbed Frodo by his ankle dragging him into the air, Adam shouted at Pippin, as they battled the creature's other tentacles "DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?" Legolas meanwhile was patient and aimed an arrow at the watcher in the water and fired, hitting the tentacle that held Frodo, dropping him into Adam's arms, who said "Got you!" almost immediately Adam herded all the hobbits including Sam into the mines, but shrieked as the watcher caught him only for Gandalf to come to his aid and use his magic, against the ginormous creature, making it let Adam go!**

**Adam thanked Gandalf and continued into the mines by using Gandalf's staff and knowledge of Moria they easily found a path that was leading up into the halls of Moria, Adam took a rest for a while and Frodo joined him, before hugging him hard whispering "Thanks, for warning me!" Adam grinned and ruffled his hair "You are like a little brother to me Frodo, I won't let anything happen to you and I mean anything!" The ring however slipped from Frodo's neck when Frodo was hugging Adam, so Adam picked it up and whispered "All this for a ring!" Frodo commented "I know!" Adam just laughed cunningly at the ring that would have caused him to live at the side of the dark lord forever "And I know all the tricks of this little one!" And with that laugh placed it around Frodo's neck before helping Frodo up "Keep it safe, Frodo! "Adam told him, Frodo nodded determined at Adam's words to keep the cursed object safe from danger! Aragorn appeared beside Adam as Frodo went to talk with Sam and said "You're very fond of Frodo aren't you?" Adam nodded but added before shaking his head soon afterwards "The question is...why?" Legolas than commented "Maybe you have something to do with someone's past, Adam?" Adam raised an eyebrow questioningly and replied "Hmmm!"**

**Adam and Gimli noticed Dwarf and orc skeletons on the floor of Moria and they were both horrified, one orc skeleton however was still decaying and so Adam ran to a pillar and vomited, Frodo and Aragorn ran over to him and asked "Are you ok?" Adam nodded though he seemed paler and horrified than ever before. Frodo stayed with Adam for a while and asked "Adam, do you remember something? About you I mean?" Adam smirked and replied "Strange as you ask Frodo I have, but I will tell you later!" Frodo nodded and murmured silently to Adam, while looking up at him "Maybe you were born for a specific purpose like I was!" Adam looked down at Frodo and raised an eyebrow "Maybe so, but I don't know yet, we will have to wait and find out shall we?" Aragorn then came over again and asked "Alright now Adam?" Adam nodded and said "I have also remembered something of my past!" **

**Adam told the fellowship that his memory was becoming less fuzzy, but only a smudge of it had appeared to him, Adam spoke "It seems I was born to do something, someone should have done long ago for Middle-Earth, but sadly and unfortunately I cannot remember what it is so I will try and look into my mind later and find out what it actually is!" Gandalf put his arm around Adam's shoulder and spoke "It seems that Lilia was right, there was an aura about you that she couldn't see through!" Adam questioned Gandalf with a questioning eyebrow "Aura? What does that mean?" Gandalf gave Adam a lecture about auras that they were given off by every living thing including humans. Gandalf finished "Adam, Lilia also thinks that you were born for either side of the war of the ring, you seemed to be evil first, displaying your animalistic side to Frodo then revealing your comforting side, but I don't know why!" Adam commented on Gandalf's ending "So I have some sort of proof of existence and identity?" Gandalf smiled and said "You might say so, so yes!"**

"**This is who I am**

**Not a shadow of who I want to be**

**Try to understand**

**That this is what you made me**

**And you're not ever gonna change me"**

**At nightfall, in Moria, the fellowship stopped moving and began to rest for a while, Frodo noticed something climbing up the wall like a squirrel climbing a tree, Frodo told Adam and so he looked over the wall, he noticed the creature as well and commented "The same thing I saw in Mordor, Gollum!" Frodo was shocked at that comment and also quite scared, Gollum would do anything to retrieve the one ring from Sauron or Frodo, so Frodo told Gandalf about it while Adam kept watch down below, watching for Gollum, who had disappeared from sight. Legolas sat next to Adam and said "Adam, I know what you saw in your nightmare, and I think you may be right!" Adam nodded but picked himself up and walked to Gandalf's location where he was trying to find the right passage out of three, Adam helped out by using his nose, and commented "Meh, that way?" Gandalf smelt with his nose as well and said "Good job Adam, when in doubt..." Adam said this with Gandalf at the same time as his friend "Always use your nose!"**

**Adam followed the others down the passage that was officially chosen by Gandalf and himself, but stopped one last time and muttered "I know you'll be back Gollum..." Adam followed the others down the passage afterwards and walked by Sam, Sam asked Adam "Do you remember anything more yet Adam?" Adam shook his head and snarled "Would if I could Sam, but my minds all fuzzy" Sam nodded and gave a weak smile "You'll remember!" Adam grinned at that and thanked Sam before moving on to a room that was converted into a tomb, Adam helped Gandalf read the ruins on the tomb and so Adam translated it "Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria!" Gimli dropped to his knees and stated bawling his head off, Legolas and Boromir attempted to calm Gimli but to no avail, however he stood up when Gandalf found a very large book, written in ruins and elvish, to which he read out "They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long, the ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out; a shadow moves in the dark, Cannot get out...THEY ARE COMING!"**

**Adam groaned "This is why you never had contact with any of the dwarves in the mine; they were attacked by orcs, and something else, probably the creature that I saw!" The others then asked Adam except Legolas who already knew and was frightened already. Adam murmured "A creature, wrapped in fire, with a rams head, but with a humongous body, holding a sword of flame and a whip of fire, and on its back were these bat like wings!" Gandalf recognized the creature Adam was describing and shuddered with horror, Aragorn however placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and said "We won't let it get near you Adam, nevertheless, although you may not be from Middle Earth, you will be protected!" Adam thanked Aragorn for his words, and muttered "But what was it?" Gandalf took Adam by the shoulder and spoke "This demon that you saw Adam, I think you should have a right to fear it as much as I do, but let us not think of it now, but as of later today!"**

**Immediately afterwards, Pippin, like the clumsy hobbit he was accidently dropped a large stone into the well, sending echoes all around Moria, to the deep dark ground floor, where something was alerted and raised its bat like wings and heavily stomped to the location of the sound. Gandalf shouted at Pippin for causing the echo, only for Adam to stand up for him saying "He didn't know!" As soon as the argument started it was ended by orc calls, lots at that, Adam grinned as orcs headed this way and growled "Here they come, and here they die!" Aragorn laughed at Adam's enthusiasm and slammed himself into the door barring the orcs entry point, Boromir and Adam followed slamming their bodies against the door, and barring it with axes, 4 to be exact. However Adam then heard a roar beyond any other, it was a cave troll, so after Boromir's "They have a cave troll!" Adam commented "That's new!" and soon afterwards drew their swords, with Adam still against the door as Orcs ran into it, aimlessly Adam shouted at the orcs through the door "No wonder that you're a slave race, you can't learn to open a flipping door!" But Adam retracted said words as he noticed the cave troll hurling its hammer at the door shouting, while running from the door "HOLY ANGELS OF DEATH!"**

**The orcs clattered into the room seeing Adam as a main target, Adam shouted "All right Come on then!" whilst leaping into a pack of orcs and tore through them, Aragorn and Boromir followed suite, soon came Gandalf and afterwards the hobbits and Gimli, Legolas stayed behind and shot arrows into the oncoming horde, but silence ran through the room as the cave troll appeared, Adam's eyes opened wide at the sight of the monster but growled "Size doesn't matter!" The troll just snorted at Adam's comment and slammed it's huge into the ground causing a minor earthquake to ripple across the stone floor, Adam, who regretted said comment earlier, leapt at the troll, but his weapon bounced off its hide, the troll roared with anger and swung its hammer at Adam, it missed him but Gimli wasn't lucky and was thrown across the room, only for him to recover quick and muttered "More!" Legolas shot an arrow at the cave troll, hitting its left eye; the troll swung its hammer aimlessly now and was now more dangerous than other.**

**The troll roared when it noticed Frodo alone and attempted to grab him, Adam and Aragorn noticed this and ran to his aid, Aragorn stabbed the troll with a large spear, it went mad and swung Aragorn into a wall, it took the spear out of its body and stabbed Frodo instead. Frodo fell to the ground knocked out, Adam, with Merry and Pippin roared with aggression and went wild in bloodlust leaping onto the trolls head and punctuated with Adam roaring "YOU! WILL! NEVER! TOUCH! FRODO! AGAIN!" Legolas was also shocked by Aragorn and Frodo's injury, but was more concerned about a very enraged Adam, Merry and Pippin being injured, so he ended the trolls life by shooting an arrow into its mouth, while it was roaring, the two hobbits and the young man slipped off the troll to the floor and each let out a snort of "Ow!" But Adam soon picked himself up and ran to Frodo's location, where to his surprise Frodo picked himself up and smiled at Adam, Adam hugged Frodo hard and said "I thought we lost you!" Frodo replied "I wore my uncle's mithril shirt!" Adam grinned at him and ruffled his hair, but then his face turned stern as he heard more orcs approach from the southern door, Adam hauled Frodo up and shouted "RUN FRODO, RUN!" **

**Frodo obeyed the order and ran with Adam, they easily caught up to the others who were shocked at Frodo's recovery, Adam commented "Mithril shirt!" as he ran past, only to be trapped by a horde of goblins and orcs, in the end the orcs trapped the fellowship and Adam, who pushed Frodo behind him and muttered "Stay behind me, if they want you they'll have to go through me first!" However the orcs and goblins scattered at the sight of a new enemy, who thundered down the hall roaring at both Adam and Gandalf, although its attention was on Adam, more than anything! Adam yelled "THAT'S WHAT I SAW!" Gandalf shouted "A BALROG, A CREATURE FROM THE ANCIENT WORLD, THIS FOE IS BEYOND ANY OTHER!" The Balrog roared violently at the fellowship, which then ran off, with Adam leading the way with Gandalf who was screaming at the top of his voice "RUN!" Amazingly the Fellowship heeded Gandalf's words and ran with him.**

**Sooner or later they reached the bridge of Khaza dum, Gandalf ran on when all of a sudden he noticed Adam staying behind, the Balrog stopped in its path and roared at him, spitting fire towards the teenager, Adam growled "Go to hell!" Gandalf decided that Adam should not stand alone and confront the Balrog of Morgoth and ran to his aide, shouting "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Aragorn turned around and noticed that Adam and Gandalf were staying behind, Frodo noticed this as well and ran back to help them, only to be blocked by Boromir and Sam, who yelled "NO FRODO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" But Frodo shouted "THEY NEED HELP!" Aragorn agreed, Adam and Gandalf could not stand the might of this fearsome creature alone, so both Aragorn and Boromir rushed to assist their friends. **

**Adam shouted at the creature covered in fire "I WON'T LET YOU WREAK CHAOS ON MIDDLE-EARTH!" The Balrog let out a terrible and monstrous scream of rage and flew over to where Adam and Gandalf were standing on the bridge, Frodo just stood in horror as Gandalf thrust his staff into the bridge of Khaza dum, whilst shouting "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" The bridge still stood though, the Balrog snorted with confusion but still strode towards Gandalf and Adam, that was until the bridge broke from under its weight, The Balrog was roaring with horror and anguish as it fell into the darkness of Moria, that was waiting for the fire creature. Adam growled "It's over!" That was until the Balrog used the whip of fire and caught Adam by the leg as well as Gandalf at the same time.**

**Frodo was horrified at the sight of losing his two friends and ran towards the bridge only to be stopped by Boromir, who held him back telling him firmly "Frodo, they will be fine!" Adam was not fine; the Balrog was climbing up the wall to get towards his goal of slaughtering every creature in Moria. Gandalf was aware as well and so Adam and Gandalf shouted at one another "CLIMB LIKE THE WIND!" Aragorn saw Adam's hand slam onto the rock floor of Moria and claw itself onto a hold that was strong enough to hold him, Gandalf chose one too but it was weaker than Adam's, a soon as the Balrog appeared, it immediately chose Gandalf as its target and pulled him off the wall, only for the greying wizard to land on its back and fall with the Balrog into the deep of Moria below! **

**Frodo and Sam were shocked as Gandalf toppled over the edge as well as the Balrog, Gandalf fell into the darkness with the Balrog, but not before shouting "FLY YOU FOOLS!" but Adam held fast onto the edge but was still terrified as he was slipping fast, Frodo noticed this and charged towards Adam's hand as it was about to let go! Boromir grabbed Adam's other hand as well and hoisted him up and out of the danger the young teenager was in and helped him limp to the safeness of the door out of Moria, Frodo followed through tears and clung to Adam's shirt, whilst sobbing "He's gone!" As soon as the fellowship escaped Moria, Aragorn hugged Adam hard and said "Thank heavens you are alright Adam, we can't lose you yet, besides we need to find out who you really are!" Aragorn then checked Adam for injuries and discovered that there was no injury, except a bruise on the side of his foot, Adam walked on his leg again and moved towards Frodo, who turned and ran into Adam's shirt sobbing his eyes out!**

**Adam comforted him, like a father, Frodo was still sniffing and sobbing "He's gone, he's gone!" Adam lifted Frodo's face up and answered "I don't think he will be dead, just think of him as out of action!" Frodo tried to put his happy face but failed and so Adam was still comforting him as Sam approached and asked "Frodo? Are you ok?" Frodo nodded silently but did not look at Sam, Sam looked at Adam, who said "I think he needs a bit of time to him, so I would leave him be for a little while at least Sam!" Sam looked at Adam and then Frodo and then nodded with understanding, thankful eyes and then asked "Are you ok Adam?" Adam gave a smirk and replied "I'm fine Sam!" As Aragorn gave the order to move out Boromir shouted "On our feet, let's go!" **

**As Boromir tried to force Adam and Frodo to move out, as commanded by Aragorn, Adam gave him an angry look and violently shouted "CAN'T YOU SEE HE LOST A FATHER FIGURE TO HIM, UNLIKE YOU BOROMIR, I SHARE HIS PAIN, SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND THE RING OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Aragorn marched over to Adam and Boromir and dragged Boromir away, who was shocked at Adam's sudden outburst! Frodo stood at the side of Adam and looked up at him smiling through tears and said "Thanks Adam, for sticking up for me!" Adam grinned and looked down at the amazed hobbit "No problem Frodo!" And ruffled his hair, before leading Frodo, who followed willingly before placing himself between Sam and Merry, who looked after him for a while until they reached the woods of Lorien. Adam looked at Boromir who gave a spiteful look to Adam before snarling "Just who are you?" Adam answered, whilst smirking with cruelness towards him "Indeed Boromir, Who am I? Or is it who I am what is bothering you? The heavens placed me on this planet in this age and you will not change my feelings for protecting Frodo from the likes of you!" **

"**You have made me**

**You can't change me **

**You don't know me **

**This is who I am"**

**As soon as they reached the woods of Lorien and were ambushed by a pack of Elves who bid Adam and the fellowship to follow them and meet the lady Galadriel, Adam bowed before her like Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, rather quickly, she bid them stand and noticed the look of anger in Boromir's eye towards Adam, who gave him an eyeful of anger, beyond Boromir had ever seen, Galadriel noticed Adam's aggression and paused for a moment before seeing what would happen, Boromir calmed down and so did Adam soon afterwards, however Boromir stomped off, leaving Adam in a good mood, Galadriel noticed this and said "We know that you have suffered a great loss, we share your pain!" **

**Aragorn nodded, with Frodo hanging behind him, as if not to be seen, Galadriel however noticed Frodo and smiled at him, knowing that he carried a great burden like she did, as she was the last lady of the elves, Galadriel called the fellowship out by name and sent them to their rooms before stopping at Adam! Adam turned towards Galadriel who whispered like a voice on the wind, softly "Adam, the unknown, someone wants to see you! She will be in your room, go and see her!" Adam bowed again, saying "Thank you, my lady! "And walked off, before seeing a familiar face in his room; he ran towards her and hugged her very hard! "LILIA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Adam shouted happily, Lilia smiled, whilst pressing her body tightly into Adam's "You always were a boy of questions weren't you?"**

**Adam though confused asked "How did you get here though, the passage south…" Lilia smirked and looked up at Adam before answering her friend "Is now clear of all orcs, and Crebain, although one small Crebain stayed behind with me and so I kept him safe from all evil that tried to touch him, in fact he's here now! Come on out little one, it's just a friend!" To Adam's surprise the small Crebain that Adam found earlier flew into the room and immediately recognized Adam and landed on his shoulder, Adam recognized him too and muttered "Hello, my little one!" as the Crebain started nuzzling Adam's neck with its beak. Lilia smiled softly as Adam stroked the bird's plumage, while saying "You changed sides eh? Well you are welcome to come along with me!" **

**The Crebain gave a happy caw and firmly placed its claws into Adam's shoulder; Adam felt blood trickle down his shoulder but gave no thought and asked "Lilia, by any chance have you sensed a certain aura around me, Gandalf told me that I have one, but I didn't seem to understand!" Lilia momentarily thought and answered "Your aura seems to change every time, whenever you are destructive or protective!" The Crebain agreed with another caw of understanding towards his new master, Adam on the other hand said "Lilia, why did you leave Rivendell? Was it to find me?" Lilia nodded with her sapphire eyes piercing into Adam's, before whispering into Adam's ear "Yes and it was also to tell you something special…Adam…I love you!"**

**Adam was shocked never had he though Lilia would say those words to him, he thought that because he left her she wouldn't love him anymore, so therefore he would have been heartbroken, Lilia still loved him though and Adam was proud about that! Lilia then noticed Adam's thinking look and questioned Adam, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look at the girl who he left on his journey to find out who he was and why he was sent here, Lilia asked "Adam are you okay, is something wrong?" Adam shook his head and walked towards Lily placing her hands in his and looking down at her with a smile on his face, her sapphire eyes meeting his and immediately Adam's heart began to beat faster and faster, as well as Lilia's!**

**Adam finally broke the tender moment and grinned mischievously and shouted "Lilia, you beautiful smart girl, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Aragorn and Frodo were listening in on Adam's conversation with Lilia and smiled as Lilia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, Adam returned the kiss with great efficiency and speed, that Lilia was shocked and kissed Adam more, wanting more of the unknown teenager who had saved her life so many times before! Frodo gave a smile at Adam's happiness and left the two, who shared love for one another, alone, Adam deserved it for after all; he did save Frodo's life, TWICE! Aragorn left soon afterwards by Legolas and Gimli's stern looks towards him; Aragorn gave one last smile at Adam and Lilia and went to bed!**

**Adam woke in the night to see Frodo sneaking after Galadriel so Adam followed him as well, being careful not to wake Lilia as she was in the bed next to him, soundly sleeping, with the young Crebain in his cage, that Adam had constructed that night, Adam crept after Frodo and tapped his shoulder, Frodo gasped in shock and turned to face Adam, Frodo clutched his neck "You scared me to death Adam!" Adam laughed at that and walked to meet Galadriel who wasn't shocked by Adam and Frodo following her, Galadriel turned around when they had stopped at the mirror of Galadriel, Adam smiled and asked "My lady, what is that?" Galadriel smiled and told Adam and Frodo "This is the mirror of Galadriel, which shows many things that may or may not happen, what may be and what may not be and also what has been!" **

**Frodo took a look in first, from what Adam saw, it was truly horrific, The Shire had been destroyed, many Hobbits slain and captured by Orcs, even Sauron's eye appeared and even noticed Adam, Sauron entered Adam's mind and shrieked "YOU TRAITOR AND TO THINK I WOULD HAVE LET YOU SURVIVE WHEN I HAD THE RING OF POWER, YOU ARE USELESS TO ME NOW ADAM, THE UNKNOWN AND NOBODY!" Adam covered his ears at the sound of Sauron's voice in his head and screamed "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, THIS IS WHO I AM!" Frodo withdrew from the mirror and so the eye of Sauron vanished, Galadriel put on a normal face and tried to keep herself from being horrified "You heard him didn't you young man?" Adam nodded and answered "He got inside my head, but HOW?"**

**Galadriel was silent for a moment and answered "Even I don't know how that happened!" Adam tried to keep his anger down and succeeded, before looking in the pool and saw himself against the shadow of Bara dur and ran like no tomorrow towards it, Adam charged through the doors and came face to face with the dark lord himself shouting "YOU HAVE LOST SAURON!" Sauron just laughed and charged towards Adam, who blocked every blow against him, Adam however revealed his inner power, which wasn't seen as the vision faded to white! Frodo had seen it too and with eyes opened asked "Adam…just…who are you?" Adam rubbed his temples with his one free hand and said "You are right Frodo… just who am I?"**

**Galadriel noticed the rings presence around both Adam and Frodo, who didn't notice Galadriel looking at the ring until Adam told him to put the ring away! Frodo then offered Galadriel the ring but she instead was possessed by Sauron but only for one minute "AND IN PLACE OF THE DARK LORD YOU WILL HAVE A QUEEN, TERRIBLE AND BEAUTIFUL AS THE MORNING AND THE NIGHT, ALL WILL LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!" Adam was horrified as was Frodo, Adam placed the ring in Frodo's hand and closed it quickly, ending the possession of Sauron over Galadriel. Galadriel then answered in her normal voice "I pass this test, and you must depart in the morning!" Frodo and Adam understood Galadriel's words, but Adam paused, what would he say to Lilia?**

"**My lady, Lilia, she will be worried about me though!" Adam sadly looked at her, only for Galadriel to give a smile and replied "If Sauron wins, she will be well looked after Adam!" Adam returned to his room to find Lilia awake and asking "Where did you go?" Adam told her about his vision and Frodo's as well! Lilia understood what Adam was going to do in the morning and gave a weak smile but said softly "If you are going, please take this little guy with you, he's tired and wants to be free!" Lilia pointed to the Crebain who was begging to be fed; Adam obliged and gave it a mouse to eat! The Crebain was happy and tore at the flesh while Adam and Lilia were still talking, Adam finished by saying "Well we have the whole night to ourselves, so what do you suggest doing?"**

**Lilia thought for a moment before asking "Adam... do you think it would be possible for you to teach me how to dance?" Adam's eyes opened at that question, he was shocked, Lilia didn't know how to dance? Adam smirked his usual way and happily said "I would be happy to oblige Lilia my darling!" Adam told Lilia "Place your hand in mine, one arm around me!" Lilia understood and did what she was told Adam then placed his left arm around her waist and started to slowly but surely dance with the young girl who he had surely fallen in love with! Lilia laughed as Adam dipped her and asked "Where did you learn all this?" Adam paused and finally responded "I actually don't know Lilia!"**

**Lilia laughed at Adam's response and kissed him on the cheek, Adam blushed and stopped dancing, he then yawned and said "Lilia, please can I go to sleep, I have had a rough day!" Lilia understood and changed into her nightwear in front of Adam, who shielded his eyes as Lilia undressed in front of him, when Adam finally opened them, he found Lilia in his bed! Adam sighed and suddenly smirked and leapt into bed beside Lilia before saying "Night Lilia, see you in the morning!" Lilia blushed and kissed Adam again, who fell asleep with Lilia in his arms, the little Crebain meanwhile was still snacking on his meal, until he fell asleep, because of his exhaustion, of staying awake all day!**

**Adam woke up the next morning as Pippin woke him up by shouting "Wake up Adam! We have to leave in 3 hours!" Adam weakly growled at Pippins comment and said "Why couldn't it be Frodo who woke me up?" To his surprise Frodo answered "Because I am already in the room and looking at you right now with Lilia in your bed!" Adam turned around to view a very quizzical Frodo with a questioning eyebrow raised, Adam let out a yell of shock and accidently woke up Lilia who said "Adam, get up, get dressed and please get Frodo out, I need a half hour more!" Adam turned to Frodo and commented "You heard the lady Frodo Baggins, MOVE!"**

**Frodo obeyed and walked out of the room with Adam following, desperately trying to fit his sock onto his foot, snarling "Socks, when you want them on, they just won't go on!" Adam finally smiled at Lilia who looked at Adam one last time before leaping out of bed and hugging him very hard, before saying "I love you Adam!" Adam followed up with "Lilia, I love you too!" Adam left the room, picking up his sword and throwing knife, but paused for a moment but then shook his head, placing his sword in hand and twisting it around for a minute before smiling "Lilia... I love you... will you wait for me?" Lilia nodded determined, Adam grinned happily and walked off, and set out with the others to the mountains that held Mordor in sight!**


	3. Vow for a victim and Adam vs Grima

**Lord of The rings- Bring me to life**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS**

**Chapter 3 vows for victims and Adam vs. Grima**

**Adam quickly got ready with the help of Merry and Pippin who noticed Adam's Crebain, Adam however told them of the connection he and the Crebain had and so they understood and told the rest of the fellowship, with the exception of Frodo and Aragorn, who were on their own getting ready Adam looked up at Lorien one last time and thought "Here, I was last night, but where tomorrow, well fate can answer that!" Lilia was in Adam and her bedroom watching Adam call for his young Crebain and smiled as it landed on Adam's shoulder, while nuzzling his neck! Lilia whispered quietly "Adam... please take care for middle- Earth...and my sake... and finally for loves sake!" **

**Soon afterwards the Fellowship was now waiting for Frodo, so they sent Adam to go and find him, Adam found him with Galadriel, briefly talking, before Frodo turned away and met Adam, Frodo then walked off with Adam. Adam then smiled "What was she talking about Frodo?" Frodo simply answered Adam's question "About your memories, one part should hopefully return soon!" Adam thanked Frodo for that as well as ruffling his hair! Frodo then asked Adam "Now about you and Lilia last night, what happened and tell me all or otherwise I will unleash Boromir on you and he knows how to crack you like an egg, as you know how much he doesn't like you!" **

**Adam grinned and couldn't help laughing "I taught her to dance, Frodo, do you really think that I would have slept with her on the first date?" Frodo was shocked, Adam + Lilia = DANCING? Frodo then spoke up about the perplexing comment made earlier by his friend and said "Do you remember anything of your past yet?" After this comment Adam grasped his head in absolute pain and yelled at Frodo to collect the others, Adam meanwhile was still in so much pain that Elves and Lilia could even hear his screams of pain and agony! Lilia ran to his aid immediately, finding Adam rocking back and forth yelling in anguish, Lilia wrapped her arms around him and started asking "Adam what's wrong, are your memories coming back?" **

**Adam nodded fast and mumbled "I remember... something!" he then pushed Lilia away from her and screamed again, in Adam's mind meanwhile, Adam saw him and a young with silver blonde hair and green eyes girl running for their lives from the Witch king of Angmar, Adam told the girl to "RUN, DON'T LOOK BACK RUN!" The Adam of the present meanwhile watched however as the witch king caught up with Adam and the girl, the witch king killed the young girl swiftly, causing the past Adam to yell in anger and sadness. The past Adam then started to glow red all over and unleash his inner anger inside, the witch king never saw it coming, and suddenly didn't remember either as he was smashed into a rock, Adam however was gone, his anger form was winning until all of a sudden he was hit back too, but into a mountainside, causing him to land in Mordor! **

**Adam suddenly came back and thought to himself "I know now, that girl...died because of me... because of the Witch King...that red glow, must be my inner aura, my inner anger...but the energy must have had a whiplash...losing all my memories! But that girl... she was innocent... this means... The Witch King... WILL PAY!" Lilia slowly made her way over to Adam and held his hand, rather tenderly, Adam noticed this and turned to face the young girl, who asked "Adam? What did you see?" Adam told her about the innocent young girl who was murdered and the aura surrounding him! Lilia gasped and noted all of Adam's descriptions of his aura in her mind, at once Frodo appeared with the Fellowship and asked "You remembered didn't you?"**

**Adam nodded and replied "A young girl was killed by a ringwraith and so I wiped his memory of ever seeing me, but causing me to hurtle into a mountainside and loose my memories and wake up in Mordor!" Aragorn thought for a moment, while Boromir cried out "That blast you talked about, it's the same thing I saw while I was in Gondor!" Adam was shocked, he was that powerful, and powerful enough to even level Mordor to ashes? Adam then snarled "Amazing you actually used your eyes for once in your life!" Boromir looked pleased with himself until he heard Adam's comment which was taken with humiliation from Boromir and laughter from the other members of the Fellowship. Lilia then pulled Adam up and suddenly without any warning for Adam, kissed him straight on the lips, with Boromir stuttering "Y-Y-You ladies m-man!" Adam smirked at Boromir's comment and returned to kissing Lilia. When Lilia left Adam clapped his hands together and said "Right, to Mordor then, boys!" **

**The remainder of the Fellowship set off in boats that the elves of Lorien gave to them, and departed from Lorien; earlier Frodo was given the phial with the light of earendil by Galadriel and sent off, with luck and friendship! Adam sat in a boat next to Frodo and Sam, who was constantly keeping watch over Boromir, who had his eye on Frodo all of the while, but was warned off by the furious glare of Adam and Sam, who patted Frodo on the shoulder and told him to look up, Frodo gasped in shock, there before the Fellowship stood the Argonath, Two statues, held the sight of the Fellowship, who gazed at the sight of the two statues, gigantic in size although lifelike to the sight of mankind!**

"**Behold the Argonath, the pillars of the kings; they are Isildor and Anarion, my father's of old!" Aragorn stood when he made his voice known to the Fellowship, Adam wasn't paying attention and looked to the eastern side of the river, where he felt a presence of evil, lurking in his mind, but with a shake of his head shook the thought off, Legolas noticed Adam shake it off and paid close attention to the eastern side sooner or later! Sam asked Adam a question about the girl that Adam saw "Do you know why you were running away Adam?" Adam shook his head and looked away and thought for a while about why he was running for his life from his past, which would remain secret from him or would he try and face it and reveal what he truly was born to do?**

**After the boats had landed, Legolas told them of an evil presence that hid in the forest, while Adam asked for consent to follow Frodo, luckily Aragorn gave his consent for Adam to look after Frodo wherever he went, Adam told Aragorn "I will keep my eyes on him!" Sam however commented "Really, then where is he now Adam?" Adam looked around, Frodo was nowhere to be seen, Adam shouted "FRODO! WHERE ARE YOU?" he then ran off into the forest, but not before noticing Boromir had gone too and muttered "No, holy...oh creator NOO!" Aragorn knew this as well and told Merry and Pippin to search near the river, Legolas and Gimli to remain here and for Adam to search near the southern part of the woods while Aragorn would search the northern range of the woods!**

**Adam found Frodo in a deep conversation with Boromir and tensed for a minute, waiting for the ample time to leap, however Adam watched silently until Frodo walked away from Aragorn, still clutching the ring of power, Boromir was not amused and ran at Frodo tackling him to the ground shouting "GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" That was when Adam leapt to Frodo's aid hauling Boromir off Frodo by snarling "GET OFF HIM!" Boromir let loose a right hook, smashing into Adam's face, blood poured down Adam's skull and so Adam's once peaceful eyes glowed red and Adam shouted "BOROMIR YOU LITTLE…!" Adam threw himself at Boromir who was still trying to take the ring off Frodo and was shocked as Adam's rage revealed itself once again!**

**Boromir was instantly booted off Frodo, who ran off, wearing the one ring, causing him to be invisible, Boromir tackled Adam again who in his anger threw Boromir off of him with a good sound punch to the face and started to kick him punctuating his words "LEAVE! FRODO! ALONE! YOU! WEAK! MISGUIDED! FOOL! OF! A! IDIOT!" Boromir then watched as Adam stormed off, angry about the treatment of Frodo, Adam heard Boromir softly crying behind him, but didn't give a second thought and went to find Frodo! Adam found Frodo near the stone tower that was in the middle of the forest, but Adam was not the only one who found Frodo, Aragorn found him too and was comforting him! Adam watched silently from the undergrowth but soon after Frodo calmed down, Adam crawled out.**

**Adam called to Frodo and Aragorn "Are you okay Frodo?" Frodo turned around and nodded sadly, even though he was still tearing up! Aragorn asked Adam what happened, so Adam told him "It appears that the rings power of corrupting is greater than I figured, Boromir was weak because of his pride, and that was his one weakness for trying to kill Frodo for the ring!" Aragorn understood and snarled "He was eyeing the ring from the start and fell to its power quickly then we knew!" Adam was holding a hand to his head and shook it violently trying to clear his head and snarled "Okay, I think another brain cell went boom, because of what you said!" Aragorn laughed at Adam's comment and Frodo did as well causing Adam to become embarrassed! **

**But finally Adam's bleeding started again and this time Aragorn noticed that Adam had blood pouring down the right side of his eye, and ran over to him with Frodo, helping Adam over to a rock and gently dabbing his eye with a piece of cloth that he found in his pocket, Frodo asked Adam "What happened, it looks like that you had 2 rounds with a mad troll!" Adam laughed at Frodo's joke and commented, whilst smiling at Frodo "Sadly not, I had a boxing match with Boromir, you saw him punch me correct, well, I gave him a lesson of pain, that he should have been taught a long time ago! Maybe he should have been taught by his father, the so called steward of Gondor to keep his hands off things that do not belong to him and not mess with things he shouldn't mess with!"**

**Aragorn gave a weak smile at Adam's joke, but then said "Adam, what happened to Boromir?" Adam replied to Aragorn's question with quivering fury "I left him there; I wouldn't even be seen with a horrid man like he is!" Frodo understood what Adam meant and the noticed that a rustling was going on underneath Adam's cloak, Frodo pointed at Adam and said "Adam there's something…" Adam looked and then snarled at the thing under his coat which was rustling even more now "Oh alright…you need to fly and stretch your plumage anyway, now off you go little one!" Adam took off his cloak and let his little friend glide to the air, cawing its head off, thankful for his master! Adam watched him fly all over the place and called out to him "Don't go far my little companion, Lilia told me to keep a close watch on you!"**

**Frodo opened his eyes and asked "Is that the Crebain from earlier, that you caught?" Adam answered quickly and happily "Lilia found him, he was hoping to change sides!" Aragorn grinned as the young Crebain swooped all over the place before letting out a caw of horror and dived onto Adam's shoulder, Adam asked the frightened little bird "What's up? What did you see?" Aragorn pointed out that Frodo's sword was glowing and told Frodo to run, Frodo wouldn't go without Adam though, so Adam put his hands on Frodo's shoulders "I'll be alright, go without me for once, my old friend!" Frodo hugged Adam one last time before Frodo ran off into the undergrowth! The Crebain meanwhile flew off and perched in a tree with Adam shouting "YES YOU DO THAT MY LITTLE FRIEND, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU STAY THERE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"**

**Immediately after Frodo left, Orcs and Uruk-Hai appeared led by a hulking Uruk-Hai captain that looked tougher than the rest put together, Adam just snarled "Aragorn, which way, down the left or the right?" Aragorn just charged into the pack of Orcs and Uruk-Hai and left Adam to handle the stragglers of Aragorn's rampage, with Adam sighing "Lets just do it your way then!" Adam was unfortunately pushed back all the way to the stone monument still standing and pushed all the way to the top, Adam had one Orc and one Uruk-Hai on his left and right, Adam led the two to stab each other and soon afterwards leapt on a third that was about to use Aragorn's head as a target for his arrows slashing his sword into it, cutting off it's right arm, Adam yelled "NOT ON MY WATCH URUK-BOY!**

**All of a sudden Aragorn and Adam were finally trapped on top of the stone monument, as well as this, the Uruk-Hai shouted at the underlings under his command "FIND THE HALFLING! FIND THE HALFLING!" Instantly Adam and Aragorn realised what was going on and jumped off the monument with Aragorn shouting "ELENDIL!" while Adam shouted "GERONIMO!" and landed on two poor Orcs who was crushed beneath Adam and Aragorn's weight, Adam picked himself up and went after all other Orcs and Uruk-Hai chasing the hobbit, meanwhile Legolas and Gimli appeared and started slaughtering all of the orcs within the area that Aragorn was in, Gimli told Adam "Find and protect Frodo!" Adam understood and realised these were no Orcs and Uruk-Hai from Sauron, these were from closer territory... Saruman!**

**Adam growled "The damn wizard, who is going to pay one day for betraying Middle-Earth for the so called dark lord one day!" As Adam ran through the forest he met up with Legolas and Gimli and shouted "FIND ARAGORN PROTCET HIM, I'M GOING AFTER FRODO!" Legolas wished Adam luck as did Gimli and all three ran off in the two directions Adam finally ran into the hulking Uruk-Hai captain, who was still searching for Frodo, Adam called out to him "OI UGLY!" The Uruk faced Adam's direction and charged towards him, Adam sidestepped and muttered "For an upgraded Orc, you certainly have no idea of direction, do you?" The Uruk heard this remark and roared at Adam; Adam grabbed his sword and scowled at the captain "If you want the so called 'Halfling' you'll have to get past me first!"**

**The Uruk-Hai captain ran again towards Adam and clashed swords against another, until Adam grabbed the captain by its other arm and threw him into another tree, snarling "Don't you get it, I'm not your normal human man, I'm as you say indestructible!" The Uruk snorted with amusement and launched at Adam, Adam in return used all his possible strength and threw him off himself, Adam then watched as the Uruk seized a huge stone and threw it at Adam, Adam dodged the stone and brought his sword up to meet the Captain's, both of them at once glared at one another red eyes against blue eyes, the captain spoke first "You cannot defeat me, you are just a man, no more no else!" Adam raised an eyebrow and managed to bring his sword up and managed to cut off the Uruk Hai captain's left fingers, it roared with pain, so Adam growled "OH REALLY?"**

**The Uruk however finally gave up on beating Adam and ran towards the direction in which the other Orcs and Uruk-Hai were running to, although Adam took off in a different direction, thinking that the Uruk had run off, trying to get reinforcements, so Adam ran through the forest hoping to catch up with Frodo and maybe even the last hope of middle Earth itself and maybe the truth behind his memories, the one ring! Adam ran through the forest slaughtering every orc and Uruk-Hai he found before noticing Frodo finally flee to the river with Sam following, Adam however watched as Frodo climbed in one of the boats, until he realised what he was doing and ran faster than he ever did before in his life!**

**Adam then called out to the boat that was revealed to hold Sam and Frodo in the boat "COME BACK FRODO! PLEASE!" Frodo saw Adam and shook his head, as well as Sam, so they started rowing away from the shore, away from Adam, Aragorn and the rest! It was then that Adam shouted to Sam Gamgee "SAM! TAKE CARE OF HIM, HE'S LIKE A SON TO ME, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM AND THE ONE RING!" Sam turned around and shouted in reply to Adam's comment "I WILL! I SWEAR MR ADAM!" Adam grinned with ecstatic happiness, and as he saw the two make for the other side of the river, and land on it, watching them take off into the undergrowth. Adam then saluted and muttered "Run Frodo… my brother…my son… Run!" It was then that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli appeared, apparently worn out and with the body of a dead Boromir, Adam placed his hand to his head and asked "Wha-how?" Aragorn told him everything apparently Pippen and Merry were found by many Orcs and were under attack, Boromir arrived to defend them but he was shot with as many arrows as possible, soon after Pippin and Merry were taken away!**

**Adam began to tear up and then swallowed his pride! Adam then placed Boromir in one of the boats and set him off, Adam then turned around and then asked "Well, what do we do now, either we follow Frodo and Sam or Pippin and Merry's Orc kidnappers! Aragorn got out "We follow the Orcs!" Adam nodded as did Legolas and Gimli and made after the man they would follow until death! As soon as they reached the end of the forest, Adam and Legolas scoped out the landscape and immediately Legolas saw the Orcs were changing direction to Isenguard! Adam muttered one word as well as Aragorn "Saruman!" Adam's blue eyes narrowed and so all of them started to run again! As soon as they did, they found that in 5 hours that they were in Rohan, Adam smiled "Home of the horse lords, governed by King Théoden!" Aragorn nodded and made for the landscape below them, Adam followed swiftly, only for Adam to snarl "Wait! I hear something, horseman, coming from..." Adam put his tongue on his finger and tested the wind current while using his ears "2 degrees west from here!"**

**As soon as Adam said that, all four were surrounded by horseman of Rohan, the lead rider, apparently by Adam's calculations, approached them and questioned "What business do 2 men, an elf and a dwarf have in the riddlemark?" Adam then answered back at the Rohan captain to give his name so that Adam would give him his! The rider hurled himself off his horse and growled in Adam's face "I would sooner cut off your head, boy, if you were a little taller!" Adam was filled with rage; no one called him small and lived to tell the tale, unless they had a broken body or were dying already! Until Legolas held him back and told Adam, to 'CALM DOWN'! At once Adam calmed down and muttered something incoherent under his breath, at once Aragorn asked that if they had seen a band of Uruk Hai, Adam then noticed a cloud of black smoke and asked "Aragorn…. What's that?" At once the captain replied that they had hunted the Orcs down! **

**Aragorn then told Adam, that it would be dangerous and that it would be better if he'd waited in the home of Rohan! Adam then asked "Captain, Is it possible that I alone may enter Rohan?" The captain nodded and asked for a horse, Adam was given a black stallion, named Shadow! Adam smiled as he placed his hand on Shadow! However at that time something landed on Adam's shoulder, it was none other than his Crebain! Adam smiled "Well you took your time my dear little friend!" The captain then asked if Adam knew this Crebain, Adam nodded and smiled "I tamed you didn't I?" The Crebain cawed in reply showing its overwhelming friendship to its master! At once the captain took off his helmet and shook Adam's hand "My names Eomer, welcome to Rohan, if you should spot my sister Eowyn and Wormtongue together, when she is trying to get away from him, kick him please, or alternatively kill him!" Adam had heard about Wormtongue from Gandalf and gave a determined nod to Eomer! Before Adam left Adam gave his name "My name is Adam, Eomer, nephew of Théoden king of Rohan! May we meet again my friend!" Eomer smiled and nodded, Adam reared his horse back and whispered "Let's go shadow!" then rode off in search of Rohan and as he rode he noticed another horse running across the fields, it appeared to be a white stallion! But Adam paid no attention to the horse and forced his horse on to Rohan!**

**When Adam got to the gates they were opened by 2 men of Rohan who asked for his weapons, for safekeeping of course Adam gave him his sword and his throwing knife, the guards checked him for other weapons and allowed him inside, it was then that he was met with a horrid sight of a young girl his age being mistreated by a man, a man who Adam was told about by the Eomer, Grima Wormtongue! Adam's view of Grima was clear and immediately reared his horse and yelled "HEY, WORMTONGUE! GET YOUR FILTHY, BLOOD-FILLED HANDS OFF HER AT ONCE!" The man took off in fright of Adam, Adam then got off his horse, which returned to the stable, however the whole of Rohan watched as Adam made his way towards the girl and then helped the young girl up; she had dirty blonde hair and neat hazel eyes. Adam then asked "Are you alright?" She nodded in reply, but as she tried to walk, she collapsed due to her injuries, Adam then helped her up and by using his shoulder as a support he supported the young girl back to her house, her parents then came out, they were roughly the same age as Aragorn himself, they then said "Thank you, for saving our daughters life from Grima, he's been hounding her and the lady of Rohan for days on end!" **

**Adam gave a smile and asked "May I come in, I need a bit of rest!" The parents of the young girl allowed him and his pet inside! Adam then looked at the young girl, her father saw Adam's eyes looking at his daughter and immediately snapped Adam back to reality "Sorry I didn't introduce ourselves I'm Dangrith and this is my wife Ninatia, and finally this is our daughter, Annalisa!" Adam shook the parent's hands and smiled warmly at Annalisa, she smiled back at him, blushing rather hard! Adam then introduced himself "My name's Adam and this is my pet, a Crebain, who has changed sides!" The Crebain gave a caw of friendship, Dangrith nodded and smiled "Both of you are welcome to stay as long as you want!" Ninatina then asked Adam about wanting a bed for the night, Adam replied with a equal good enough answer, so she showed him to a guest room, covered with stone, Adam placed his Crebain down on the bed and muttered "Well…I'm back where I was last month aren't I?" The Crebain squawked happily, Adam chuckled at that and pulled out a mouse from his pocket and gave it to him, at that moment Annalisa walked into the room, Adam turned around and saw her, he was shocked she was wearing a white dress with a white skirt and black shoes, Adam said "Annalisa, come in, I hope that you are alright, after of course what Grima tried to do! I promise you I won't let that happen again, not while I'm around at least! I swear it!"**

**Annalisa smiled and then leapt at Adam hugging him around the middle; Adam gave a deep breath of air out and heard her say "Thanks! Thanks for saving my life from that horrid creature of Saruman!" Adam stroked her dirty blonde hair and muttered "The good thing is that he can't harm you now!" However at that moment none other than Grima Wormtongue appeared and snarled at Adam, Adam placed Annalisa behind him, she began to whimper in fear of the servant of Saruman, Adam meanwhile was angry and gave a glare at Wormtongue; Grima spoke first "How dare you stop the king's advisor from speaking to this girl about her habit of stealing from the golden hall of King Théoden!" Adam looked at Annalisa who was nearly in tears, Adam turned back to face Grima and yelled "GRIMA WORMTONGUE I PRESUME? WELL YOU HAD NO REASON TO ABUSE HER LIKE THAT!" Grima cowered for a moment at Adam's voice but then returned to normal before pointing at Adam "So you call yourself her protector? Well I have something to say to you, either she or Eowyn is given to me, or I'll burn this place down with you inside it!" **

**Adam felt Annalisa tighten her grip on him when all of a sudden Adam found newfound rage and shouted, while pushing Grima out "GET OUT OF HER FAMILY HOME! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Grima fell into the hard floor of the land and scrambled away leading Adam to dust his hands off and then turned to face Annalisa and her family, Dangrith shook Adam's hand, while Ninatina remarked "We need to congratulate you again Adam, it appears that you have just beaten off the worm twice and saved my daughter's life again, how can we thank you?" Adam shook his head and replied "With nothing! By my account I believe that all people should be free to do what they want and to live wherever they want, not under some tired king who can only listen to poison in his ears, Annalisa should be able to do what she wants, THIS IS HER LIFE!" Annalisa blushed hard and ran to her room, it was at that moment that Adam asked if he did something wrong, Dangrith just smiled, shook his head and answered while taking Adam aside "She's waited for someone like you for all this time, Adam! It appears that she is starting to fall for you!" Adam gave a weak smile and replied "Dangrith, I'm flattered and shocked but the thing is I already have found love, her name is Lilia!" Dangrith's eyes lit up and with that he took Adam aside again and showed him to a room with something precious inside… a sapphire ring, Adam then muttered "Where? No, not where, how? I mean that is beautiful, where did this come from Dangrith? It couldn't be made by mankind, only elves or dwarfs could have made something beautiful as this!" **

**Dangrith nodded, a warming smile was formed on his face "It was made in a dragons fire, it was created by a dragon by the name of Smaug, accidently of course for when he attacked the town of Dale and fell to his death, because of King Bard and his black arrow, this sapphire ring remained behind untouched Bard picked it up and gave it to me as thanks for all the work I had helped with for rebuilding the city, I then rode to Rohan, where I married Ninatina and kept the ring of Smaug for safekeeping!" Adam's eyes looked at the ring and asked him why he would show Adam this? Dangrith replied by saying "Adam, you only find love once, and with Lilia, I reckon that you have a chance of loving her for all your life!" Adam understood what he was saying but then he remembered about Annalisa; surely her heart would break when she found out? It was then that Adam asked Dangrith about Annalisa and her future, Dangrith smiled "There are nice teenagers like you around here often Adam, maybe one day she will have one as nice as you, but not at this precise moment, not with Grima wandering around and not with Saruman torturing the King!**

**It was then that Adam heard a familiar voice outside "Adam must be around here somewhere!" it sounded like a very relieved Aragorn, Adam calmly relaxed, the three had made it, maybe even with a small possibility, Merry and Pippin were with them! Adam walked out and there he was met with an astonishing sight, Gandalf was there and smiled at Adam before saying "So master Adam, how goes the war?" Adam was amazed about Gandalf back to life but pulled himself together and replied "Not so smoothly as I thought it might, Grima Wormtongue threatened a young girl my age for stealing, so I drove him off only for a that toad of a man to threaten me with being burned to pieces!" Gandalf put on a stern face and placed his arm around Adam's shoulder, at that moment Gandalf told Adam that he wouldn't let any harm come to Adam at this period in time and that nothing could hurt him if he was around Adam! Adam gave a weak smile and then led them up to the doors of Théoden, at once a captain appeared and told the 5 to hand over their weapons, one of the soldiers recognized Adam and spoke "Wait Hama, he has already given his weapons to the guards on the wall, he was also the one who saved my niece, you are welcome here Adam, man of the unknown territory!" Adam smiled and replied with a friendly handshake, and walked into the hall "Thank you very much!" **

**At once though he was greeted by the looks of the soldiers who stood in the Golden Hall, It was also where Adam saw Grima Wormtongue, as soon as the others came in, with Gandalf holding his staff! Grima started on Adam first "You dare to show your face in the Golden Hall, you have some courage after all, even though you are no man!" Adam grew angry and made for Grima, Aragorn and Gimli held Adam back though, with Adam muttering "When I'm loose I swear to God, almighty as he is that I will untimely cause his death!" Aragorn patted Adam's shoulder, Gimli meanwhile told him good advise "Maybe, but not today Laddie, today we are on official business!" **

**It was then that Gandalf was greeted by Théoden, King of Rohan "I greet you and maybe you look here for welcome. But truth tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider. When Éomer brought tidings that you had gone to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." It was then that Grima spoke to the king, Adam felt disgusted by the look of things, Théoden being advised by a toad? YUCK! Grima spoke to the King "You speak justly, my lord. It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right hand, the Second Marshal of the Mark. In Éomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the east. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses it return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Mater Stormcrow? Láthspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is and ill guest, they say."**

**"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue," Gandalf answered in a soft voice, "and are doubtless a great support to your master. Yet in two ways can a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil, or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need." It was then that Grima spoke again, although this time to Adam it sounded like hissing rather than talking in his point of view "That is so, but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion fowl that grow fat on war. And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that the speed you from this land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Three ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the four!"**

**"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel." Gandalf said, "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received three such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall." Grima narrowed his hooded eyes at the 5 warriors, including Adam, Grima smiled as he saw in his mind of Annalisa being his and his forever; he spoke again "Then it is true, as Éomer reported that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" Adam noticed several swords being drawn at once and then he heard something from Grima that would have sent him ballistic if Aragorn didn't hold him back, "Kill them." Adam narrowed his eyes as the soldiers surrounded them, Adam then glared at Grima; suddenly Wormtongue fell in pain, Adam was shocked, what could have caused this, Grima then turned to Adam and charged at him, Adam sidestepped to the right, only for Grima to tackle him from behind!**

**Adam was stronger; he hauled Grima off of himself and roared "IS THIS HOW THE ADVISOR GREETS HIS MASTER'S FRIENDS, I THINK NOT WORM!" It was then that Grima was hauled away from Adam by Gimli, who snarled viciously "I would stay still if I were you!" Adam relaxed, his body breathed in and out quickly, Adam thanked Gimli and allowed Gimli to help him up, Adam then watched as Gandalf, together with Aragorn and Legolas made their way to Théoden! Adam still had his foot on Grima, Gimli stood by him, just in case! Adam then growled at Wormtongue "Get it into your master's thick skull, Rohan will never be his! And Annalisa will never be yours; she has the choice of her own life…" Adam shouted louder in Wormongue's face now, spit rained onto Grima's frightened face "HER LIFE! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! YOU WILL NOT LOOK AT HER! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER! SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS, NEITHER WILL EOWYN, SISTER DAUGHTER OF YOUR MASTER! TODAY THIS IS WHERE YOU FALL, FAR FROM YOUR POSITION AS ADVISOR AND BACK AS A SERVANT TO AN OLD MAN! YOU HEAR ME, GRIMA WORMTONGUE, YOU ARE NOTHING MATCHED TO ME!"**

**Gimli and the others in the Golden hall were surprised by Adam's newfound aggression, even Eowyn and Annalisa, when he noticed both of them Grima made a break for them attempting to make them his hostages, Adam got there first and knocked him out with a sound punch to the face! Adam then flexed his left fist and turned to Annalisa "See I told you he wouldn't touch you while I was around!" Annalisa blinked back her tears and smiled at him, Adam blushed and turned back towards Aragorn, Aragorn gave as smile at Adam, before he turned back towards the transformed King, Adam warmly smiled at the old King and cried out to the hall "Your King stands, bow!" All in the Golden Hall bowed to the King including Adam, When they stood straight again, Adam was introduced to Théoden, King Of Rohan, Théoden spoke first "I thank you first young master for detaining Grima from harming my sister daughter and her friend! Adam responded "I feel that no woman would have anything to do with this witty worm, not even a snake herself!" The Lord of Rohan smiled and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder "Master Adam, I believe this is a beginning of a new friendship!" Adam smiled and nodded**

**It was at that moment that Grima came round, Adam noticed and picked him up and threw him to the guards Adam then shouted "HOLD HIM STILL I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE BY YOU LOT A LONG TIME AGO!" The two soldiers held one of Grima's arms and watched with a smile as Adam charged at Grima roaring all the way, Gimli closed his eyes and muttered "This is going to hurt that snake!" At once Grima came flying out of the wooden doors and Adam followed, Grima scrambled to his feet and charged at Adam, Adam punched him, giving Grima a bleeding lip, he then shouted "GET OUT OF HERE!" Grima then produced a knife and was about to throw it until Annalisa came from behind and kicked him where it hurt! Adam pulled a face that looked like "Owch!" Annalisa then pushed him down the stairs and watched him run off! Adam pulled Annalisa towards him and muttered "YOU WERE FANTASTIC!" It was then that Annalisa kissed him on his cheek before she smiled at him, Adam smiled back and hugged her hard, he would always protect Annalisa and Lilia when this was over but for now, Adam returned to the Hall with Annalisa **


End file.
